Thea Sisters : Trouble in Style
by EthanGold.17
Summary: My first series of the Thea Sisters Book, The girls were having a simple day in Mouseford Academy until something strange happened, Lots of bad luck is happening. Can the Thea Sisters find out what is happening?
1. Accidents Happen

_**"Accidents Happen"**_

I was on my way home to my apartment bringing bags of Groceries, I tried to watch my step. When I finally almost reached my Apartment Room, suddenly I slipped on a Banana Peel and Fell, My Groceries went flying and Dropped on the Ground like an Airplane, My Eggs were broken to pieces, The carton Milk Spilt and The Cheese I just bought were squished. It was a big **ACCIDENT**. I tried to get up and obtain what's left on my groceries and then when I tried to find my Key to open my Apartment Door, I couldn't find my keys, I looked everywhere and then I realized, I left my keys inside my Apartment, What a **SILLY** mistake, fortunately The door was left open and Luckily no one went inside. When I was about to sit on my chair, Suddenly My Chair **BROKE** and I fell down again. It was really **PAINFUL**. I stand up and finally laid down on my bed. Oh! sorry, I almost Forgot to introduce myself, My name is Thea Stilton, the brother of Geronimo Stilton the Famous Writer. When I was about to sleep, I Received an E-mail in my laptop, I immediately check the e-mail and it was Violet. and the Mail says :  
Dear Thea,  
It has been a Bad Day in Mouseford, A lot of horrible and accidents happen, Me and my friends were..

 **Continue The story in the Next Chapter...**


	2. What a lovely Day!, Or is it?

_**"What a Lovely Day! Or is it?"**_

 **It was a quite good day in Mouseford academy the Thea Sisters walked together to Class and Chat and after class, the Sisters went into the garden for Having a Picnic.**

Violet : "What a lovely Day for a picnic is it?

Pam : "You're right Violet, I am enjoying this lovely Day."

Paulina : "I am glad nothing disastrous happened today. That would have been a bummer."

Colette : "Let's just enjoy this picnic and then we can go home."

Thea Sisters : "Yeah"

 **When the Thea Sisters finished their picnic, just as they about to wrap the picnic blanket, suddenly a bunch of apples fell from a tree.**

Nicky : "Whoa!, watch out girls, apple **ALERT** !

Paulina : "Wow! that's a lot of apples!

Violet : "Yeah, it's actually quite unusual for this amount of apples to fall."

 **When the girls just about to go, suddenly Colette slipped on a apple and squashed all the apples, making the picnic blankets and baskets a mess.**

Colette : "Let's just, whoah! Aaaaahhh!"

Nicky : "Coco, are you ok?"

Colette : "I'm fine, but that was painful and, Oh no!"

Pam : "Our picnic blanket."

Violet : "That was my favorite picnic blanket, I am gonna have to wash it."

Colette : "I'm so sorry Vi."

Violet : "Its fine, It was an accident."

Paulina : "Yeah, but I still wondering how come many apples fall from a tree just like that. It's really **ODD**!

 **Just as they said it was a lovely day, I had a feeling this is just the beginning of a really really Disastrous Day.**

Nicky : "Let's just go home, It's been a long day, at least we had a great picnic."

Thea Sisters : "Ok."

 **All the Thea Sisters head back home to their Dorm, but the accident did not end there. Meanwhile with the Thea Sisters they are just walking together in the hallway to get back to their Dorm.**

Colette : "How are you going to wash your picnic blanket Vi? It's really messy, Let me help you."

Violet : "It's fine really Coco, I can do it myself."

Pam : "Girls, let's just cool down and get back to our rooms, We had a lot of homeworks for tomorrow."

Paulina : "Pam right girls, we had a lot of Homeworks, How about we do our homeworks together?"

Violet : "Sounds good, Let's do this!"

 **They were quite happy with that idea, and then suddenly they bumped into Ruby Flashyfur and all of their books dropped on the ground.**

Ruby : "Hey!, Watch where you're going dumb head."

Violet : "You are you calling a dumb head? It was an accident Ruby, Let me help you."

Ruby : "Huh, No thanks I can do this on my own."

Colette : "Fine, just stay away from us!"

Ruby : "Fine. Period"

Paulina : "Girls, this is just odd."

Pam : "What's odd? Other than Ruby snapping at us?"

Paulina : "No, not that, another accident just happened."

Violet : "Hey, now that you mention it yeah, how come another accident happened?

Nicky : "Could it be our bad luck day?"

Paulina : "No there must be an explanation for this."

Colette : "Let's just get to our rooms, I don't wanna talk about this."

 **Just as they were going to their rooms, when they opened the door and when inside, the room was a compete wreck.**

Pam : "What the f**k?"

Nicky : "What happened to our rooms?"

Violet : "Books are everywhere, our clothes are misplaced, what is wrong today?"

Paulina : "See, what did I tell you? Another accident happened. I am counting already 4 accidents."

Pam : "But that doesn't make sense, there is no such thing as bad luck, maybe we forgot to clean our room that's all."

Paulina : "Girls, let's just clean up, we can talk about this after."

Thea Sisters : "Alright!"

 **Continued in the Next Chapter...**


	3. Catastrophe, Catastrophe

_**"Catastrophe, Catastrophe"**_

 **The Thea Sisters were busy cleaning the room and while doing that, they talked to each other.**

Pam : "Ughhh, this room is so filthy it will take forever to clean this room."

Colette : "Could this day get any worse?"

Violet : "I know right? I don't know what's going on today."

Paulina : "I'll check our homeworks for a while Sisters."

Nicky : "Ok, just hurry up so we can finish cleaning up this room."

 **This day will get worse and worse, when Paulina searched her and their bags, all of the sudden...**

Paulina : "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH."

Thea Sisters : (Shocked and Surprised)

Pamela : "Good Gouda Paulina, What's wrong?"

Violet : "That scream was so loud I bet the students outside can hear it."

Colette : "What's wrong Paulina? Tell us?"

Paulina : "Our homeworks, they are...GONE!"

Thea Sisters : "WHAT?"

Violet : "How can our homeworks just disappeared like that? I swore I put my homework in my bags before leaving the class."

Colette : "Me too."

Pam : "Me Three."

Nicky : "Me four."

Paulina : "What happened after we left the class?"

Colette : "We left the class and then we have a picnic and then...oh no."

Violet : "What's wrong Colette?"

Colette : "When we had a picnic, we left our bags near the tree and we didn't even take a look at our bags while we had picnic."

Paulina : "That means the only logical explanation will be that someone stole our homeworks."

Colette : "Are you sure about that?"

Paulina : "Our books can't disappear just like that right?"

Violet : "You're right though, I think someone is trying to sabotage us?"

Pam : "But what for? As far as I know we didn't do anything wrong."

Nicky : "Ruby did snap at us, she could be sabotaging us."

Violet : "As far as I want to agree on that, she can't be the one who did it."

Paulina : "Violet's right, It wouldn't make sense if she did it because the problem already started before she snapped at us."

Nicky : "Ugh, I hate it when you're right sometimes."

Pam : "Girls, how about after we finished cleaning up the room, then we can discuss this problem, how's that sounds?"

Paulina : "I think Pam's right, we should clean the room first then we can think this through."

Thea Sisters : "OK"

 **What a bad luck day isn't it? First apples fall from a tree, Violet's picnic blanket got soaked by squashed apples, then Bumped into Ruby and made her angry, The Thea Sisters dorm is such a mess and worst of all, their homeworks are gone. After few hours of cleaning, tidying and sweeping, the girls finally finished cleaning up the room and then immediately talk the problem out.**

Paulina : "Ok, so let's go through the problem, bad luck always happen to us, but why only us?"

Colette : "Good question, that means somebody purposely made those bad lucks only for us."

Pam : "That will be our first and only logical explanation, nothing else."

Violet : "Who do you think have done it?"

Nicky : "Other than Ruby which you said it's impossible, I really had no idea."

 **Just as they were in the middle of the discussion, Dina Squid showed up and then...**

Dina : "Guys, are these your homeworks?"

Nicky : "Oh! Dina, wait, yes those are our homeworks!"

Violet : "Where did you find it?"

Dina : "In the Trash Can, Just as the the Cleaner was about to throw the trash into the Garbage Truck, I took the books before they got thrown away."

Colette : "Oh my god Dina, thank you so much."

Paulina : "Yes, really thank you our homeworks would have been gone forever."

Dina : "But why someone would throw those homeworks?"

Violet : "That is what we are about to find out, Do you know anyone who hate us?"

Dina : "Other than Ruby, I can't think of anyone else."

Colette : "Maybe it's Ruby's mother, she is a possible suspect."

Violet : "Colette might be right, but I doubt it."

Dina : "Wait, I think I saw someone who thrown your homeworks into the trash."

Paulina : "Really? Do you know who it is?"

Dina : "Unfortunately no, but He is wearing a Jacket, and some kind of thief mask which I forgot what it is called and The back of the Jacket I saw a Dragon logo."

Paulina : "How do you know it's a male?"

Dina : "Obviously, the person is so big."

Violet : "At least now we know that the one who sabotage us is for sure a male."

Colette : "But who could have done it?"

Nicky : "I had no idea, why not just do our homeworks now?"

Violet : "Sounds Like a good idea."

 ** _Continue story in the next chapter : "Mouseford Suspicions"_**


	4. Mousford Suspicions

_**"Mouseford Suspicions"**_

 **The Thea Sisters spent like 3-5 hours doing their homeworks as another accident happened which is they forgot that they have to fill in 40 pages of worksheet (Actually this is not sabotage this is just the Thea's Sisters silly mistake). After 4 and a half hours of work, they finally finished their homeworks and immediately fell exhausted and go straight to bed while they didn't realize...  
**

Colette : "Oh my god, finally done."

Violet : "How come we didn't realize that our homeworks are alot?"

Paulina : "This is a accident, but not sabotage as it is our fault."

Pamela : "Paulina's right, and anyway, I'm exhausted."

Colette : "Me too."

Violet : "Me three."

Nicky : "Me four."

Paulina : "Girls, I don't think it's necessary to say that, haha. Anyway, I am so tired I wanna sleep already."

Colette : "I agree, It's 12:00 am at midnight, why not just get some shut eye?"

Ruby : "Sounds like a good idea."

Thea Sisters : "?"

 **Shocked, the girls didn't realize Ruby was spying on them in the window.**

Ruby : "I think you girls need some rest, I'm sure you won't even bother joining the competition tomorrow."

Colette : "Competition?, What are you talking about?"

Ruby : "Didn't anyone tell you? There will be a News Reporting competition tomorrow, and all of the students in mouseford are joining."

Thea Sisters : "WHATT?!"

Ruby : "But oh well, You guys are so tired you might as well not join tomorrow."

Violet : "WHY THE HELL YOU DIDN'T TELL US ABOUT THE COMPETITION?"

Ruby : "Huuhh, now why would I do that? It's rather fun watching you stress out doing your homeworks are cleaning you room."

Pamela : "HOW DARE YOU? YOU ARE GONNA GET IT FROM ME!"

 **The Sisters are rather shocked that the competition is tomorrow and they completely forgot about it and nobody told them about the competition, and hearing Ruby's words, they are more suspicious.**

Violet : "Pam, It's not worth it, just leave her be. We'll show you Ruby, Just wait until you see tomorrow."

Ruby : "Oh It's on, Challenge accepted."

 **When Ruby left the scene, The Thea Sisters discuss about what will happen tomorrow.**

Colette : "I can't believe we forgot about the competition."

Nicky : "I know, what are we gonna do? We haven't even prepare for the news reporting."

Paulina : "That's it, I can't take it anymore, WHAT'S HAPPENING TO US TODAY?!"

Violet : "Paulina just calm down, anyway, we didn't hear anyone talking to us about the competition or any announcement."

Colette : "It's strange, was their even a competition announcement a week ago?"

Pamela : "As far as I remember, yes, Ruby was right about the competition, but the announcement said that it is still 2 weeks before the competition."

Paulina : "But the date must have changed a week earlier, why didn't anyone tell us?"

Colette : "You know, I think someone purposely told the students not to tell us, what do you think?"

Violet : "Hmmm, doesn't make that much sense but you may be right, It could be possible that someone purpose told them not to tell us."

Colette : "But seriously, what for? What did we do wrong?"

Pamela : "I honestly have no idea, any possible suspects Violet?"

Violet : "Now because of what Ruby said, she is a possible suspect but for sure not the one who caused the accidents for us but maybe as a different part."

Paulina : "I have to agree, she may not be the one who caused those accidents, but she has something to do with it."

Pamela : "Anyone else?"

Violet : "Honestly, no, but maybe Ruby's Brother Ryder, or her Parents, I don't know."

Nicky : "Guys, It's 12:00 am, let's just talk about this in the morning."

Violet : "Agreed, we really need the rest."

Colette : "Girls, I have an idea, How about if we report a news about our accidents that happened?"

Violet : "Actually, that's a great idea, I like it."

Paulina : "And then we can also find possible suspect who the one who sabotaged us."

Thea Sisters : "SISTERS, YEAH!"

 _ **Continue in the next chapter : "Let the Competition, FALL."**_


	5. Let the Competition, FALL

_**"Let the Competition, FALL."**_

 **As the Thea Sisters Get some sleep, at 3:00 am, suddenly some strange and suprisingly loud sound woke them up.  
**  
Violet : "Ughh, What's that sound, I need some sleep."

Colette : "Yeah, we need some rest for the competition in the morning arghh."

Pam : "That's it, I'm going out to check what it is!"

Nicky : "Be very careful!"

 **As Pam goes out of the Dorm and goes outside to check out the noise...  
**  
Pam : "Hmm, There's seem to be nothing, EEEEKKK!"

Thea Sisters : "PAM!"

Pam : "Ahhhhhhh a Ghost ahhhh!"

Violet : "Pam, whats going on, You scared us half to death."

Pam : "Girls false alarm, just a tree shadow, I thought I saw a ghost hahaha.."

Colette : "Never do that again, We ran here to save you."

Pam : "Haha okay, eh? wait, Whose that?"

Thea Sisters : "?"

 **The Thea Sisters saw a mysterious Figure, running away from them, The Sisters ran to chase him.  
**  
Paulina : "Hey, where do you think you're going? Girls after him!"

Pam : "You are not gonna get away with this!"

 **Unfortunately they lost him in the woods near the Campus and now the Thea Sisters are lost.  
**  
Nicky : "Dang it, we lost him, lets get back to sleep."

Violet : "Thats a good idea, but do any of you have any idea how to go back to the dorm?"

Pam : "Oh damn, We chase him to the woods and now we are lost (Sad, confused, angry Face)"

Colette : "Now what are we gonna do?"

Paulina : "Not sure, I don't know where we are right now. (Confused)"

Violet : "For starters, lets stick together and retrace our steps."

Nicky : "Sounds good to me."

Paulina : "Yep."

Colette : "Agreed."

Pam : "I'm in."

 **Fortunately they were able to retrace their steps and eventually they headed back to the backyard near their campus. (Took them 1 hour though lmao)  
**  
Violet : "We made it, now let's get back to our dorm and get some sleep."

Pam : "Yeah, its 4 am right now and the competition starts 9 am in the morning."

Colette : "Guys, before we do get some sleep, I was wondering who is the mysterious figure, could he purposely tried to lure us in the woods to sabotage us for tomorrow?"

Violet : "Hmm, well its a possibility, not after what happened to us yesterday."

Pam : "I'm going with Colette, I'd say in the morning after the competition we go find out who this person is and stop him from sabotaging us ever again."

Paulina : "I agree, but lets get some sleep, we need to be in that competition tomorrow."

 **The Sisters turned the lights off and head back to sleep. The next morning at 7 am, the Sisters had a rough day yesterday, with no preparation for the news reporting competition, the only thing they have left to report is about what happened to them yesterday, But when the reached the hall for the competition...  
**  
Colette : "Hey, that's Professor Mouseford!"  
Violet : "Lets go say hi."

Pam : "But wait, What's going on, There a crowd over there."

Professor Mouseford : "Oh hello Girls, unfortunately the competition is cancelled today."

Thea Sisters : "WHAT?!"

Pam : "But this school have been planning to have this competition for a year now what happened?"

Professor Mouseford : "Sadly something happened, someone stole all the trophies, certificates and all the set up for this competition, ughh could this day get any worse."

 **Yes it Could :D You have to ask Profressor xD  
**  
Baker : "Hi Professor, I got all the pasteries here and i can't wait to-

 **Suddenly someone purposely tripped on the Baker and all the pasteries for the competition fell and squashed.  
**  
Baker : "NOOOOOO!"  
Professor Mouseford : "Omg, The food and pasteries, now no one will have something to eat."

Pam : "Girls, did you just see that, that mysterious figure is back and I think he purposely tripped the baker, ughh How many accidents could happen this week."

Colette : "We gotta find that figure whoever he is."

Violet : "Look! He is running away again."

Paulina : "Oo I'm not letting him get away again, girls lets get him."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 _ **Continues in the next chapter : "The Chase of the Figure"**_

 **Also guys sorry for the long wait for this Chapter, I took a hiatus from this Website and after 6 months I'm back. I'll start working on the next chapter soon, hopefully it won't take 6 months lol. Also I'll start making the next part of my CI Season 1 Episode 1 soon as well.  
**


	6. The Chase of the Figure

**_"The Chase of the Figure."_**

 **As the Thea Sisters were chasing the Mysterious Figure, Violet realized something odd about the mysterious figure.**

Violet : "Girls!, Girls!"

Pam : "What is it Violet? Why are we stopping?"

Colette : "Ughh, we lost him again."

Violet : "Let him go, I realized something odd about him, fortunately i took a picture of him so we can investigate."

Paulina : "Violet, I didn't even realize you took a picture of him, I'm impressed."

Violet : "Thanks wkwk, but put that aside, Do you girls realize something strange about this person?"

Colette : "Hmm, not much really, just a mysterious figure, I can't see why-"

Nicky : "But wait!, Doesn't that look like the figure Dina mentioned to us?"

Pam : "Come to think of it yeah, wearing a jacket, a thief mask, big sized person."

Colette : "Could this be the person who is trying to sabotage us and the school?"

Violet : "We don't know for sure yet, but this person is definitely our prime suspect, he matches every feature Dina mentioned."

Nicky : "Now what do we do? The competition is cancelled and everything is ruined..."

Violet : "So Ruby definitely didn't Do it."

Colette : "As much as we hate her I have to agree, even she hates us, There's no way she wants to sabotage our school."

 **Just as they were talking about her..**

Ruby : "Ughh, this is all your fault Thea Sisters!"

Pam : "Umm, excuse me?"

Ruby : "You make the competition cancelled so I cant win the contest, I already prepared what news to report, what to talk about, I was gonna shine but you had to ruin everything."

Violet : "Seriously Ruby, as much as we hate you, We wouldn't go that far."

Ruby : "Ughh, whatever, Girls Let's Bounce."

 **Just as Ruby and her Gang are leaving the hall, the Thea Sisters decide to ask the Baker if she saw how the person who tripped her looked like specifically.**

Baker : "I didn't get a really good look of the figure but he wears a jacket, big sized and Wears a thief mask."

Violet : "There you go girls, I told you."

Pam : "But tbh, It could have been anyone, every suspicious person wears that."

Baker : "Oh wait hold on I also saw something in the jacket, on the back of his jacket it has a Dragon Picture."

Pam : "Okay I was wrong."

Violet : "Now we can confirm that whoever is that mysterious figure is sabotaging our school and us."

Nicky : "All we need to do is find him then."

Paulina : "Sadly it won't be that easy, He already knows we are on to him, he is probably gonna do his action when everyone is asleep or out."

Pam : "I have an idea girls, But we have to do this at night."

 **Pamela has a plan on how to lure the person to catch him in the act. She whispers her idea to the girls.**

Violet : "I'm in, once he tries to sabotage, We will catch him and report him to the police."

Paulina : "Lets put our plan in action!"/p

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED in the next chapter : "Hey hey, I see you little meddler."_**  
 **Finished another chapter lol, the next chapter will probably be the last chapter of this story, If not then I'll try to continue it to make it more exciting lol, I still don't really have motivation for Crime Investigation just yet so I will probs not make the next part in a while. Please do Vote on what action do you want to happen in the next part. Also sorry for a short chapter, I kinda run out of ideas for this chapter but I will try my best to make the next part exciting.**


End file.
